Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: A direct continuation of the Battle Brawlers saga, taking place two months after the final battle with Mechtavius Armageddon Mode. A new threat of evil has set its sight of Earth. Only the original core six of Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Alice can rise to this perilous challenge. Gaining the help of their allies from past seasons. Rating is expected to changed.
1. Ages of the Brawlers (Information)

**Hey, everyone! I introduced to you my new story, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! This is information regarding it. Hope you enjoyed what's to come. **

* * *

The ages of the Brawlers in Ultimate Battle!

(Going in original Japanese version)

Dan, Runo, Shun, Jo, Chan, Fabia, Ren, Bruce, Zenet, Lena: 17

Marucho, Komba, Jake, Gunz: 16

Julie, Billy, Mira, Ace: 18

Alice: 20

Baron: 14

Paige, Rafe: 15

Klaus, Julio: 24

Spectra/Keith: 22

Gus: 21

* * *

**The actual first chapter is coming up.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Threat!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the actual first chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! It takes place two months after the final battle with Mectavius Armageddon Mode. It features the return of Dan Kuso, Drago and their friends. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Threat!

* * *

- Yo! Ore Wa Dan! Kuso Dan! I am still seventeen years old. It has been two months since we defeated Mechtavius Armageddon Mode. It also been two months since my greatest partner/closest friend, Drago and I decided to set sail. I just hope that everyone isn't mad with me bolting out on them at the last minute. Especially Runo. Where are Drago and myself right now? Well, we're still on sea of course! –

* * *

Dan and Drago were enjoying the cool breeze.

"This feels nice. Don't you think so, Drago?" Dan asked.

"It sure does, partner." Drago replied.

"If I was honest with myself, I can't wait to see everyone again." Dan explained.

"I bet that they have gotten stronger." Drago explained.

"Course they have." Dan said.

"Remember when we first met on that very plane battlefield, Drago?" Dan asked.

"Yes. I remembered it like if it was yesterday." Drago replied.

"We faced many threats since that day. Our bond grew even stronger as we were put into the middle of it." Dan explained.

"Through most of it, you haven't changed one bit since we were together, Danma." Drago explained.

"Come on, Drago! Don't go full-name basis on me!" Dan snickered.

Then, Dan felt weak.

"Dan! Is something wrong?" Drago asked.

"I…I don't know…" Dan replied.

Then, Dan saw various visions of an unknown threat.

Dan began to lose control of himself as he went overboard.

"Dan! Dan!" Drago hollered.

Drago dived into the ocean in to spring Dan out.

Drago tapped onto Dan's jacket collar as the two went to swim back into the surface.

"Dan! Are you okay?" Drago asked.

Dan began to cough.

"Drago. You saved me." Dan replied.

"You would have done the same for me." Drago explained.

"I did it countless times." Dan said, scratching his head.

"Dan, what did you see before?" Drago asked.

"A vision. Of an unknown threat." Dan replied.

"This sounds serious." Drago explained.

"The others are going to be in deep trouble." Dan pondered.

"We have to warn them!" Dan hollered.

"You just read my mind, Danma!" Drago hollered.

"It's a good thing I brought a spare bag of clothes from my previous adventures." Dan explained.

"We're setting course for Bakugan City!" Dan hollered.

"Right!" Drago hollered.

Therefore, Dan began to turn the boat as he and Drago set their destination for Bakugan City.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Bakugan City, things have been pretty uneasy since Dan.

"This is bull! We made a party for Dan-darling and he just bolted!" Julie Heyward hollered.

"Julie-san, I'm sure that Dan-san had a reason…" Marukura Choji said.

"That damn idiot! Not even a note!" Misaki Runo hollered.

"Runo-san, you should relax…" Marucho said, having a sweat on his face.

"It's been two months…I think that we should let bygones be bygones and have Dan off the hook. Right, Reptak?" Lazar Gunz asked.

"You are right, Gunz. After all, he and Drago saved the world…" Reptak replied.

"Again…" Runo, Marucho and Julie said in unison.

"It's who they are…" Kazami Shun said, crossing his arms in a relaxing manner.

"You seemed calm about this, Shun…" Runo said.

Mira Fermin began to smile.

"Well, I better get back to Vestal. The resistance might be falling apart without me." Mira explained.

"Mira-san, thank you for your help. We really appreciated it." Marucho said.

"It was my pleasure, Marucho." Mira said.

Mira set the coordinates for Vestal and New Vestroia.

"We really had fun, Marucho." Aqua Radizen said.

"We sure did, Radizen!" Marucho hollered.

"Thank you, Jaakor. I really learned a lot from you." Shun said.

"No, Shun. It is me who should be thanking you for your gratitude." Zephyros Jaakor said.

"Come on, Roxtor. Wilda is waiting for us." Mira said.

Roxtor immediately went on Mira's shoulder.

"See you next time, Roxtor." Marucho said.

Radizen and Jaakor bid farewell to their partners as they head for New Vestroia.

"Oh, almost forgot. I got a surprise for the four of you." Mira explained.

"Surprise?" Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun asked in unison.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mira replied.

"If you need help, you know where to find me." Mira said.

Mira and Roxtor stepped foot into the portal. The portal disappeared.

* * *

"I wonder on what Mira meant…" Runo said.

"Ojou!" A familiar voice hollered.

"I know that voice!" Runo hollered.

Another portal has appeared.

Tigress, Predator, Predator Angel/Devil, Gorem and Phoenix came.

"Tora-chan!" Runo hollered.

"Predator! Predator Angel and Devil!" Marucho hollered.

"Gorem!" Julie hollered.

"Phoenix!" Shun hollered.

"It's been a while, Shun." Phoenix said.

Shun cried a bit.

"It has." Shun said.

"Marucho buddy, it's great to see you again!" Predator hollered.

"You don't how much I missed your comedic sense, Predator!" Marucho hollered.

"You sure have grown a bit, Marucho-san." Predator Angel said.

Then, Predator Angel flipped to Predator Devil.

"Nah, he still looks like a shrimp." Predator Devil said.

Then, Predator Devil flipped to Predator Angel.

"Now, Devil…" Predator Angel said.

Marucho slightly blushed.

"Gorem~! I really missed you!" Julie hollered.

"I feel the same way, Julie." Gorem said.

"So, any occasion on why you're here, Tora-chan?" Runo asked.

"We just wanted to see you again." Tigress replied.

Runo snickered.

"I'm just glad you're here." Runo said.

"I didn't know that they had other partners…" Gunz said.

"Where are Dan and Drago-san?" Tigress asked.

"Bolted!" Runo snorted.

The Bakugan became confused.

"It's a bit complicated right now…" Marucho said.

"Marucho, I want you to meet someone." Predator explained.

"This is my protégé, Amazon!" Predator hollered, introducing Amazon to Marucho.

"So, you're the famous Marukura kid that sensei has been telling me about?" Amazon asked.

"And I thought you were way shorter than that." Amazon said.

Marucho became a bit flustered.

"I-it's really nice to meet you too, Amazon." Marucho said.

"Well, I better start packing up to head back to Wardington." Marucho explained.

"Same here. Grandfather must be expecting me back by now." Shun said.

"BV Town must be quiet since I left." Julie explained, twirling her microphone.

"Still can't believe I left cheer-leading to pursue being a reporter." Julie said.

* * *

Then, an explosion was heard.

The brawlers were caught in the crossfire.

"An explosion!" Runo hollered.

"Something's coming…" Shun explained.

"Everyone-san, we have to check out who is doing this!" Marucho hollered.

Therefore, the brawlers went to check out what caused the explosion.

"A giant something…" Marucho said.

"Is it a Mechtogan?" Shun asked.

The mysterious thing began shooting lasers at the brawlers.

"Man, it's got some big package. But, we can take it!" Gunz said.

"You're right, Gunz!" Reptak hollered.

"What do you say, Phoenix? Want to throw down like the good old days?" Shun asked.

"Of course. I'll go wherever you go, Shun." Phoenix replied.

"How about you, Tora-chan?" Runo asked.

"I am most happy when it's with you, Ojou." Tigress replied.

"Please, I'll give you my power once again." Marucho said.

"That's what I want to hear from you, Marucho!" Predator hollered.

"Amazon, I may need your help too." Marucho explained.

"You can count on me, short stuff!" Amazon hollered.

"Gorem, let's make it all the way again!" Julie hollered.

"That's the Julie I loved. Energetic to the end." Gorem said.

The brawlers clenched onto their partners within their fists.

- Gate card set! – Gunz, Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie hollered in unison.

The brawlers set their gate cards into the field.

- Bakugan shoot! – Gunz, Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie hollered in unison.

- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Gunz shouted.

Reptak went from ball form into his natural state.

- Rise, Lumina Reptak! – Gunz hollered.

- Pop out! – Shun, Marucho, Runo and Julie shouted in unison.

Phoenix, Predator, Predator Devil, Amazon, Tigress and Gorem went from ball form into their natural states.

- Soar, Zephyros Storm Phoenix! – Shun hollered.

Phoenix spread her wings.

- Let's go, Aqua Predator! – Marucho hollered.

- Kick it, Aqua Predator Devil! – Marucho hollered.

- Rock the house, Aqua Amazon! – Marucho hollered.

"Boo-yah! Party time!" Predator hollered, doing a pose.

"Time to kick some ass!" Predator Devil hollered.

"Aw yeah! Here comes Amazon!" Amazon hollered.

- Roar, Lumina Blade Tigress! - Runo hollered.

Tigress roared with all of his might.

- Smash and smash, Sabutera Hammer Gorem! – Julie hollered.

Gorem swung around his hammer.

"Hit with everything that we have." Shun said.

"No need to tell us twice, Shun-san." Marucho said.

- Ability Activated! – Shun shouted, activating an ability card.

- Destruction Delta Storm! – Shun shouted.

- Ability Activated! - Runo shouted, activating an ability card.

- Velocity Fang! – Runo shouted.

- Triple Ability Activated! – Marucho shouted, holding three ability cards.

- Blue Squall plus Aqua Bomber plus Water Refrain! – Marucho shouted.

"_Let's do this!_" Julie hollered.

- Ability Activated! – Julie shouted, activating an ability card.

- Grand Impact! – Julie shouted.

- Ability Activated! – Gunz shouted, activating an ability card.

- Reptak Cannon! – Gunz shouted.

Infinite power began to rise up as the mighty Bakugan combined their attacks together to strike at the mysterious object.

However, the object has a few surprises for the brawlers.

"Damn." Shun muttered.

"_It's not working!_" Julie hollered.

"What should we do?" Runo asked.

"Battle Brawlers…" The object said.

"It's saying something…" Marucho said.

"Original six…" The object continued.

"Original six?" Runo asked.

"Kuso Dan!" The object hollered.

The mysterious object began to destroy everything in its path.

"What does it want with us?" Marucho asked.

"And where's Dan when you need him?" Runo asked.

* * *

"Did someone call me?" A voice asked.

The brawlers looked up and saw Dan and Drago up in a skyscraper.

"Dan!" Shun, Runo and Gunz hollered in unison.

"Dan-san!" Marucho hollered.

"_Darling!_" Julie hollered.

"Drago-san." Tigress said.

Dan was crossing his arms in a heroic fashion.

"Sounds like you're in trouble, Runo." Dan said.

"Well, get your ass down here and helped out! I still got a bone to pick with you." Runo said.

"Wow, she seems serious." Dan said.

"Well, we left for two months." Drago said.

"And that's our target. A new threat of some sort." Dan said.

"Let's go, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Right, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan clutched Drago into his fists.

- Gate Card set! – Dan hollered.

Dan launched a gate card into the field.

- Bakugan shoot! – Dan hollered.

- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form into his natural state.

- Go, Nova Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared with all of his might.

"Did I miss something? Drago evolved again for the twentieth or millionth time! I'm telling ya, it's like an endless marathon whenever Drago evolves!" Predator hollered.

"Here we go, partner!" Dan hollered.

"Right, partner!" Drago hollered.

- Ability Activated! – Dan hollered, activating an ability card.

- Dragon Blade! – Dan shouted.

Drago raised up a beacon blade of light. 500 G power was added to Drago's power status.

Drago began to slash against the mysterious object.

"Yosha! Time for the finishing attack!" Dan hollered.

- Ability Activated! – Dan hollered, activating another ability card.

- Dragon Astral! – Dan shouted.

"Say goodnight!" Drago hollered.

Another 500 G power was added to Drago's power status.

Drago unleashed a powerful attack on the object.

The object began to malfunction a bit.

"They did it!" Marucho hollered.

"Brawlers…will lose…" The object said.

Dan and Drago were watching very tensely.

"Earth, New Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia will cease to exist…" The object finished.

The object began to shut down.

* * *

"That was weird." Drago said.

"At least that we won." Dan said.

"Kabuki!" Dan hollered, doing his signature nose flick.

Then, Runo violently punched Dan in the head.

"Dan!" Drago hollered.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Runo?!" Dan asked, in a very frustrating manner.

"You left without saying anything! You could have said something!" Runo replied.

"I **WAS** going to!" Dan hollered.

"Yeah, that's rich!" Runo hollered.

Dan and Runo were at wit's end with each other.

"_Come on! _Just kiss already!" Julie hollered, being a bit annoyed.

"Seems that everything is somewhat back to normal…" Gunz said.

"With those two? Never a dull moment." Reptak said.

Shun silently agreed.

Marucho carefully looked at the object.

"I think this called for an observation." Marucho explained.

Marucho immediately tied up the object, knowing how heavy it was.

"Before we go back, I want to learn more about this." Marucho explained.

"Well, that's a surprise." Dan said.

"That's why we have Marucho for a reason." Runo said.

"In any case, we got a new battle in our hands." Dan said, turning into a serious phrase.

"Sounds about right." Shun said.

"And it involves all of us of some sort." Julie said.

"Once we give this information to Alice-san, we're good to go." Runo explained.

"It's been a while since we last heard of Alice-san." Marucho explained.

"Alice-san?" Shun asked.

"Before we talked with Alice-san, let's check out this object!" Dan hollered.

Therefore, the brawlers went back to headquarters to observe the mysterious object.

* * *

Elsewhere, on another planet, there are two sides, a force of evil and a rebellious side fighting for peace, are right now in a deep conflict.

"Dear, legendary Nova brawler, Kuso Danma, let it known to you that the planet Zetovia is coming for you." The prince Darien of Darken said.

Darien and his partner Darken Bakugan appeared.

A girl was watching the madness that is Darien.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	3. Chapter 2: Observation!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the second chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Wonderful changes began to come around as Dan, Shun and Marucho are moving back to Wardington. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Observation!

* * *

Marucho has prepared drinks and treats for his friends.

"Marucho really has the good luxury at an awesome pace!" Dan hollered, gluttony eating down on the treats.

Then, Runo slapped Dan.

"Have some manners, you idiot!" Runo shouted.

Drago and Tigress began to laugh.

"They never changed." Drago said.

"I wondered if their kids are going to be like that." Tigress said.

"Thank you for waiting, everyone-san." Marucho said.

"So, what did you uncovered, Marucho?" Gunz asked.

"Well, it's high-tech, that's for sure." Marucho replied.

"The suspense is killing me! Spill it already, Marucho!" Dan hollered.

"Shut up, Dan!" Runo shouted, jabbing Dan by the stomach.

Dan began to choke on his lungs after getting jabbed by Runo.

"Are you trying to killed me, Runo?!" Dan asked, in a frustrating manner.

Dan still couldn't feel his stomach.

"Go on ahead, Marucho. You won't have any more interruptions." Runo said.

Marucho simply had a sweat on his face.

"Furthermore, I found some interesting facts about the object." Marucho explained.

"Like what?" Dan asked.

"Stop being so obnoxious!" Runo shouted, punching Dan.

"Like the code that was inscribed in it." Marucho replied.

"It's written in ancient words." Marucho explained.

Marucho used a huge magnifying glass so that the others could see it.

"The sources say that the object is from a planet called Zetovia." Marucho explained.

"Zetovia?" Shun asked.

"Never heard of it." Gunz said.

"It's it like Neathia and Gundalia?" Dan asked.

"Seriously, you keep talking about those two planets." Runo explained.

"When are you going to take us there and by all means New Vestroia, darling?" Julie asked.

"W-we're going too…Eventually…" Dan replied.

Dan sheepishly laughed.

Runo was unimpressed.

"If possible, we would have to explore more of the origins of this Zetovia." Drago explained.

"I agree. That's why we're going to continuing observing in Wardington." Marucho explained.

"Kato, are you all set to go?" Marucho asked.

"We're about to leave in about five minutes, Master Marucho." Kato replied.

"I guess that headquarters will shut down." Dan said.

"That's alright, Dan-san. We'll continued motivation acts at my old house." Marucho said.

Then, Dan's phone was ringing.

Dan took out his from his phone.

"Moshi?" Dan asked.

"Danma! You forgot to call us again?" Kuso Miyoko, Dan's mother asked from on the other line.

"Yes…" Dan replied.

"Mom, I'm kind of busy right now…" Dan said.

"We've got some news." Miyoko said, from the other line.

"We've moved back to the old house!" Kuso Shinjiro, Dan's father hollered from the other line.

"Seriously?" Dan asked, in excitement.

"Your father got promoted to work back at where we started." Miyoko replied.

"Makes up from when we had to move to BV Town?" Miyoko asked.

"It's not like I actually had a choice. It was against my own free will." Dan replied.

"Well, we'll see you and Drago very soon, son." Shinjiro said, from the other line.

"Yeah. Count on it." Dan said.

Dan's parents then hung up.

"Sounds like your parents will be glad to see you home." Drago explained.

"And you're finally coming back to Wardington, Dan." Runo said.

"Feels good that I can come home to where the action started." Dan explained.

"You can always come and visit Bakugan City anytime." Gunz said.

"Gunz, I am counting on you to take care of Bakugan City for us." Dan explained.

"I'm not letting my eyes off this place." Gunz explained.

Dan and Gunz fist-bumped each other.

"Reptak, let's battle again someday." Drago said.

"That's a promise, Drago." Reptak said.

"Now, off to Wardington!" Dan hollered.

"Yeah!" Runo, Shun and Marucho hollered in unison.

"Kato, you mind dropping me off at BV Town?" Julie asked.

"Sure thing, Mistress Julie." Kato replied.

Therefore, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and their partners board on Kato's jet.

Gunz and Reptak waved to their friends.

Dan gave Gunz a thumbs-up.

Therefore, Kato's jet takes off, heading towards Wardington and BV Town.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Moscow, Russia, a young adult female and her grandfather were doing some research.

"Excellent work, Alice. That's my granddaughter." Dr. Michael Gehabich said.

"I did learn from you, grandfather." Alice Gehabich said, smiling.

"Dan-kun and the others are going to love the new technology that we made." Alice explained.

"Don't you think so, Hydranoid?" Alice asked.

Alice's partner, Alpha Hydranoid who recently evolved into Omega Hydranoid hopped onto Alice's shoulder.

"Of course." The first Hydranoid head replied.

"They will be amazed." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Truly amazed." The third Hydranoid head said.

"You should be proud, Alice." The final Hydranoid head said.

Alice smiled.

"Everyone is going to be psyched seeing me again." Alice said.

"I wondered on how Shun-kun is holding up…" Alice pondered.

"Only time will tell…" Alice said.

* * *

Several days have passed as Dan, Shun and Marucho quickly re-adapted their lives back in Wardington.

Dan left his room in a hurry.

"Danma!" Miyoko hollered.

"Sorry, Mom! Can't talk!" Dan hollered.

Dan closed the door.

Dan stretched his arms.

Dan was now wearing a long red sweater with a hood and golden lines, black pants with red pads, a neon black shirt, dark blue and gray shoes and dark blue gloves.

He was also sporting his old green hexagonal goggles.

"You're being upbeat in the morning, Dan." Drago said.

"Of course. It's been several days since we came back." Dan explained.

"I'm glad we came back to Wardington." Dan said.

"Yes. Old memories." Drago explained.

Dan simply smiled at Drago.

"I'm sure Shun won't mind that I paid him a small visit." Dan explained.

"By that, you mean…?" Drago asked.

"That's right!" Dan replied.

"Let's go, Drago!" Dan hollered, clutching Drago.

"You're holding me too tight, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan hopped on his bicycle as he began to peddle towards the Kazami dojo.

* * *

Shun was seen mediating with Phoenix. Shun was now wearing a very styling green ninja outfit with violet highlights, tan-colour pants, black gloves with straps along with purple and green boots. Shun has also cut his hair again, but, it's much shorter than before.

Shun did some breathing.

Then, Shun heard something.

"You can't just come here like that, boy!" Shun's grandfather hollered, talking in the background.

"Don't you realize who I am, Shun's grandfather?! It's me, Kuso Dan! Shun's best friend!" Dan hollered, talking in the background.

"Sounds like Dan and Drago are here." Phoenix said.

"He sure did come at the wrong time that we were meditating." Shun explained.

Then, Dan appeared with bruises.

"Hey, Shun." Dan said.

Shun looked surprised but smiled.

"Hey to you, Dan. Guess grandfather did a number on you?" Shun asked.

Dan sheepishly smiled.

Then, Dan looked at Shun's hair.

"You just love cutting your hair, don't you?" Dan asked.

"Let's hang out. It will be like the good old days." Dan said.

"Sounds good." Shun said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Misaki café, Runo was helping out her family as usual.

"Runo! Where's the meal at table two?" Mrs. Misaki asked.

"Coming, Mama!" Runo replied.

Runo dashed as she gave out the meal at table two.

"Here you go, sir." Runo said.

"Runo! Table seven's meal!" Mr. Misaki hollered.

"Coming, Papa!" Runo hollered.

Runo quickly grabbed the steaming meal as she gave it to table seven.

"Sorry for the wait, ma'am." Runo said.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"A visitor?" Mrs. Misaki asked.

"Who could it be?" Mr. Misaki asked.

Runo became curious.

The door opened up as a familiar face appeared.

A wide smile came on Runo's face.

"Hi, Runo-chan." Alice said.

"Alice-san!" Runo hollered.

Alice smiled at her junior by three years.

* * *

Back at the Kazami dojo, Dan and Shun were out at the porch.

"What an awesome breeze." Dan explained.

"Alright, quit playing, man. What are you actually doing here?" Shun asked.

"I came for a battle." Dan replied, taking out his field card.

Shun became shocked.

"I figured that was the case." Shun explained.

"He's really persuaded about this." Drago explained.

"Dan, it's going to be risky." Shun explained.

"What's wrong, Shun? Chicken?" Dan asked.

"Dan's not going to let this go. Don't give in, Shun." Phoenix explained.

Then, Shun took out his field card.

Dan smirked.

"You've asked for it, Kuso. Now, you're going to get it." Shun said.

"Fine by me. Don't come crying to me when you lose." Dan said.

Shun smirked.

- Field open! – Dan and Shun hollered in unison.

* * *

Everything began to freeze, including the surroundings of town.

Dan and Shun have entered the battlefield.

- Gate Card set! – Dan and Shun hollered in unison.

Dan and Shun launched their gate cards into the field.

"Shun, you want to take first shot?" Dan asked.

"I'll be glad to, Dan." Shun replied.

"Phoenix, let's show Dan and Drago that it's not okay to tempt with us." Shun explained.

"I'm always ready to take your command, Shun." Phoenix said.

Shun smiled at his partner.

Shun then clutched Phoenix within his fist.

- Bakugan shoot! – Shun hollered, throwing Phoenix.

Phoenix went onto the field.

- Pop out! – Shun hollered.

Phoenix went from ball form to her natural state.

- Soar, Zephyros Storm Phoenix! – Shun hollered.

Phoenix soared majesty.

Dan checked the status on his new-improved Baku-pod 2.0.

"Phoenix has 450 G power. That won't stop us." Dan explained.

"You're right, Dan." Drago said.

"Come at me, Drago. I want to see your new power at full strength." Phoenix explained.

"You heard her, Dan." Shun said.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Dan hollered.

"Let's get the show on the road, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Right, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan clutched Drago within his fist.

- Bakugan shoot! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the third chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! The original six Battle Brawlers are reunited with each other. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion!

* * *

"Let's get the show on the road, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Right, Dan!" Drago hollered.

Dan clutched Drago within his fist.

- Bakugan shoot! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

Drago jumped into the field.

- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form to his natural state.

- Go, Nova Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Shun checked the status of Drago on his new Baku-pod 2.0.

"Drago has 1200 G power. Even more than yours, Phoenix." Shun explained.

"No matter. This will be a challenge for both of us, Shun." Phoenix explained.

"You're right, Phoenix." Shun said.

"Dan! Let's not waste any time!" Shun hollered.

"Glad we're on the same page, Shun!" Dan hollered.

- Ability Activated! – Shun hollered, pulling out an ability card.

- Destruction Delta Storm! – Shun hollered.

100 G power was added to Phoenix's status.

Phoenix came on top by effectively blowing Drago.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"I'm fine. Hurry up and activate an ability, Dan!" Drago said.

"Okay!" Dan hollered by giving Drago thumbs-up.

- Ability Activated! – Dan hollered, pulling out an ability card.

- Dragon Astral! – Dan hollered.

500 G power was added to Drago's status.

Drago used his powerful attack to even the odds with Phoenix.

Phoenix received a lot of damage.

"Not bad, Drago." Phoenix said.

"You're not bad yourself, Phoenix." Drago said.

"I'm burning up with such intensity, Shun!" Dan hollered.

"It's not over yet." Shun said.

"Battle!" Dan and Shun hollered in unison.

* * *

Drago and Phoenix clashed with each other until one of them runs out of breath.

Dan and Shun smiled at each other as both were enjoying this intensity.

Finally, it was the endpoint.

"This is it." Shun said.

"The endpoint." Dan said.

"Dan, let's make it count!" Drago hollered.

"Right!" Dan hollered.

"Shun." Phoenix said.

"I hear you, Phoenix." Shun said.

Dan and Shun clutched Drago and Phoenix within their fist.

- Bakugan shoot! – Dan and Shun hollered, throwing their partners.

Then, there was a stroke of darkness as Dan and Shun along with Drago and Phoenix were thrown off. The stroke of darkness caused a blackout.

The battle was interrupted.

* * *

Dan and Shun were back in their world.

"What just happened?" Shun asked.

"We were having a battle and then bam! Out of the blue, something stopped us!" Dan replied.

Shun had a sweat on his face,

"I don't think that was actually the case…" Drago said.

"A blackout was the cause of the interruption." Phoenix explained.

"Yeah. And did you see that shade of darkness?" Dan asked.

"That was no ordinary darkness." Shun replied.

"We have to let the others know." Shun said.

"Right!" Dan hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Runo and Alice were taking a stroll around town.

"Hey, Alice-san. What's with that suitcase?" Runo asked.

Alice simply smiled.

"If I tell you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, Runo-chan." Alice replied.

"Right…" Runo said.

"Can't you tell me a hint at least, Alice-san?" Runo asked.

"No can do, Runo-chan." Alice replied.

"Actually, I planned to show it once everyone is all together." Alice explained.

"Really?" Runo asked.

"The suspense is really killing me…" Runo said.

"You must be patient, Ojou." Tigress said.

"Your new shape looks very cunning, Hydranoid." Tigress said.

"Thanks for the comment, Tigress." The first Hydranoid head said.

"It fits." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Me." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Well." The final Hydranoid head said.

"Is Marucho-kun around? I want to go see him." Alice explained.

"Speaking of Marucho, let's visit him, Alice-san!" Runo hollered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the old Marukura house, Marucho was doing some research as usual.

Marucho was now wearing a light blue sweater with white designs, navy blue pants and a white shirt over his sweater. He is also sporting dark blue sneakers and blue gloves with beige highlights.

"You're really on a roll, Marucho." Predator explained.

"The Marukura corporation is going to expand overseas, so, I have to do my very best to stay on track." Marucho explained.

"It's been a day and a half since I'm here and this planet already blows." Amazon explained.

"Shut it, Amazon!" Predator hollered.

"Now, now, gents." Predator Angel said.

Marucho sheepishly laughed.

Then, Runo and Alice arrived in Marucho's room.

"Marucho!" Runo hollered.

"Runo-san!" Marucho hollered.

"It's been a while, Marucho-kun." Alice said, smiling.

"Alice-san!" Marucho hollered.

Then, Marucho looked very closely at Alice's chest.

"Did Alice-san have an upgrade during the years?" Marucho thought.

"She looks really stunning…" Marucho thought.

"Marucho-kun?" Alice asked.

Marucho shake his head to help snap out of the distraction.

"I…I had a lost phase…" Marucho replied.

"So, Alice-san, is there's any reason for the suitcase?" Marucho asked.

"It's a secret." Alice replied.

Marucho and Runo were straight out bummed.

"When did Hydranoid evolved, Alice-san?" Marucho asked.

"Just recently. During the years that had passed since we became a team." Alice replied.

"He is now Omega Hydranoid. Noting that he has four heads now." Alice explained.

"Fascinating." Marucho said.

* * *

Then, out of nowhere from one on the elevators, Julie along with Jake Vallory arrived.

"Let's get this party started!" Julie hollered.

"Huh?" Julie asked.

"Dan-Aniki is not here, Julie." Jake explained.

"Yeah, I figured that." Julie said.

"Alice-san!" Julie hollered, hugging Alice.

"This is a surprise, Julie-chan! It's good to see you again!" Alice hollered.

"Jake-san!" Marucho hollered.

"Been a while, right, little Maruch?" Jake asked.

"Yep!" Marucho replied.

"Runo-san, Alice-san, this is Jake Vallory-san!" Marucho hollered, introducing Jake to Runo and Alice.

"He became Dan-san's friend when he moved to BV Town." Marucho explained.

"Hello, Jake-kun." Alice said.

"Hi there, Jake." Runo said.

Jake's eyes were filled with sparkles.

"This is so awesome! I heard about you two!" Jake hollered, holding Alice's hand.

"It's an honor!" Jake hollered.

Alice had a sweat on her face while Runo became a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

Dan and Shun arrived in Marucho's room in a hurry.

"Marucho! Runo! We got some news!" Dan hollered, panting.

"Dan!" Runo hollered.

"Just in time, Dan-san and Shun-san!" Marucho hollered.

"It's good to see you again, Dan-kun." Alice said.

"Alice-san! You're here!" Dan hollered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Alice explained.

"Aniki! It's been a while!" Jake hollered.

"Jake! Sure has!" Dan hollered.

Dan and Jake clasped on each other's hand.

"I can't believe you're still shorter than me, Aniki!" Jake hollered.

"Hey! I grew an inch!" Dan hollered.

"Alice-san. It's great to see you again." Shun said.

"I feel the same way too, Shun-kun." Alice said.

"I could tell that you're doing well." Alice explained.

"Yes. And so are you." Shun said.

Shun and Alice smiled at each other.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here, I think that I should reveal what's inside of this suitcase." Alice explained.

"About time, Alice-san!" Runo hollered.

Alice put the suitcase on a table.

Alice began to unlock it.

"What do you guys think?" Alice asked.

The brawlers were amazed.

"Uh, what is it called, Alice-san?" Dan asked.

Alice put on one of her inventions on her wrist.

"This is called the Baku Charger." Alice replied.

"Baku Charger?" Runo asked.

"Yes. This is my invention that I made for you to use." Alice replied.

"My grandfather made the design and field running for it." Alice explained.

"Amazing, Alice-san." Marucho said.

"The circle is for want you want to shoot your Bakugan at full speed. The quantum plate is for ability cards." Alice explained.

The brawlers were rather impressed.

"Why don't you try it out and see for yourselves?" Alice asked.

Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Shun all tried on Alice's Baku Charger with flashing vibrant colors.

"Awesome! It's almost like a gauntlet!" Dan hollered.

"Alice-san, are there any for me?" Jake asked.

"Sorry, Jake-kun. There isn't." Alice replied.

"Bummer." Jake said.

"So, I taken that these are only for us?" Shun asked.

"Right. After all, we are the core six Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Alice replied.

"Jake-kun, I'll be sure to make a prototype for you." Alice explained.

"Sweet!" Jake hollered.

"Thank you for giving out the Baku Charger to us, Alice-san." Runo said.

"It's my pleasure, Runo-chan." Alice said.

"Hey! Hydranoid evolved and he's got four heads!" Dan hollered.

"He's Omega Hydranoid now." Alice explained.

"Alice-san, do you mind giving us a demonstration on how to use the Baku Charger?" Marucho asked.

"I'll be glad to, Marucho-kun." Alice replied.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	5. Chapter 4: Baku Charger!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fourth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Alice shows the brawlers on how to used her Baku Charger. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Baku Charger!

* * *

"Accessing Data Space!" Marucho hollered.

Marucho began to press the alternative reality button.

The room became something like the formerly Bakugan Interspace.

"This is new." Dan said, being a bit speechless.

"I'm shocked at the very least." Runo explained.

Marucho's room became a patio.

Chairs were made for Dan and the gang.

* * *

Alice step forward.

A hologram of Alice appeared on the other side.

"Alice-san is Alice-san's opponent?" Runo asked.

"Watch closely now, everyone." Alice replied.

Alice entered the field.

The Alice hologram held up her own Hydranoid.

- Bakugan shoot! – The Alice hologram hollered, throwing her Hydranoid.

- Pop out! – The Alice hologram hollered.

The Alice hologram's Hydranoid went from ball form to his natural state.

- Go, Mirage Hydranoid! – The Alice hologram hollered.

Hydranoid's Doppelganger began to roar viciously.

"Mirage Hydranoid?" Dan asked.

"I get it. Mirage is a carbon copy of the Hydranoid that we see now." Marucho explained.

"Let's see if the real one packs a punch." Shun explained.

* * *

"Hydranoid. Let's do our best." Alice said.

"Yes." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Let's." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Give it our all." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Alice." The final Hydranoid head said.

Alice smiled.

"Everyone, this is where the excitement begins." Alice said.

Alice clutched Hydranoid within her fist.

Then, she began to set Hydranoid on her Baku-Charger.

Enormous aura flowed around Hydranoid along with Alice.

"Is that…?" Julie asked.

"The new power between human and Bakugan?" Runo and Jake asked in unison.

- Bakugan shoot! – Alice hollered, throwing Hydranoid.

Hydranoid was sent flying into the field.

Alice raised her hand in a very confident manner.

- Pop out! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid went from ball form to his natural state.

- Surface, Darken Omega Hydranoid! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid roared majesty.

* * *

"Whoa! So awesome!" Dan hollered.

"It's Omega Hydranoid in the flesh!" Runo hollered.

"Hydranoid must gain a lot of power over the past years." Drago explained.

"And so has Alice-san." Runo said.

"Let's see how many G power the new Hydranoid has…" Dan said, looking over his Baku-pod 2.0.

Then, the brawlers were rather shocked.

"N-no way…" Marucho said.

"Hydranoid now has 90000 G power…?" Shun asked.

"90000?!" Julie asked, freaking out.

"That's breaking the barrier!" Jake hollered.

"That amount matches to Drago's own…" Dan said.

"A power that matches Drago-san's?" Tigress asked.

"Hydranoid must have given the ropes." Predator explained.

"I can take him." Amazon said.

"Now, Amazon." Predator Angel said.

"I for one am shocked about the new Hydranoid." Gorem said.

"Regardless, Hydranoid is still Hydranoid." Phoenix explained.

"I wonder…" Drago said.

"Drago…?" Dan asked.

* * *

"You all saw that right, everyone?" Alice asked.

"Of course we did, Alice-san! It was epic at the least!" Dan replied.

"Alice-san, the combined aura, was that the new power?" Runo asked.

"That's right, Runo-chan." Alice replied.

Alice rose up her Baku Charger.

"What you saw demonstrates the bond between human and Bakugan. Use it to full power as your shooting and accuracy increases by the minute." Alice explained.

The brawlers began to clap in astonishment.

"Amazing, Alice-san!" Dan hollered.

Alice began to blush a bit.

"Now, here comes the second part on using the Baku Charger." Alice said.

"I'm ready for anything." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Bring." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Out." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Our full might, Alice!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

Alice nodded her head.

Alice then eject the slider as she put an ability card inside of the quantum plate.

"Here we go." Alice said.

- Ability Activated! – Alice hollered.

- Raging Fire! – Alice hollered.

Unlimited G power rose upon Hydranoid.

Hydranoid blasted a large ray of darkness fire at his doppelganger.

The Alice hologram was blown away.

"You're really good, me." The Alice hologram said.

"So are you, myself." Alice said.

"Have a slice of _OUR_ power!" The Alice hologram hollered.

- Ability Activated! – The Alice hologram hollered, as raised up her own Baku Charger.

- Pryor Flame! - The Alice hologram hollered.

Mirage Hydranoid blasted a mega flame towards the real Hydranoid.

* * *

"If Alice-san doesn't do something, then she and Hydranoid will be toasted." Dan explained.

"Alice-san!" Runo hollered.

"Come on, Alice-san." Shun said.

Unknown to the brawlers, a girl was observing the battle.

* * *

Alice smirked.

"I've been waiting for that." Alice said.

"Do." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Not." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Underestimate." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Our power!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"Even if it's only _us_." Alice said.

Alice once again ejects the slider as she set another ability card.

- Ability Activated! – Alice hollered.

- Blitz Breaker! – Alice shouted.

Hydranoid's eyes went berserk as he blasted an ultimate wave of darkness plasma at his doppelganger.

"I had a lot of fun, me. We really _did _grow a lot." The Alice hologram said.

"We should did, myself." Alice said.

"Guess." The first Hydranoid doppelganger head said.

"You." The second Hydranoid doppelganger head said.

"Are." The third Hydranoid doppelganger head said.

"The true Hydranoid after all." The final Hydranoid head said.

Hydranoid nodded his head.

"And." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Don't." The second Hydranoid head said.

"You." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Forget it!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

The Alice hologram and Mirage Hydranoid disappeared afterwards.

* * *

Everything went back to normal as the original Alice and Hydranoid were the victors.

"You were awesome, Alice-san!" Runo hollered, hugging her friend.

Alice smiled.

"I had some training after all…" Alice said, blushing.

"Well on top of that, your battling was really cool, Alice-san!" Dan hollered.

Drago was watching Hydranoid's new shape closely.

"Let's have some tea!" Marucho hollered.

* * *

The brawlers were having some tea.

"It feels great having all six of us together again after so long." Alice explained.

"Yeah. Like old times." Shun said.

"The best part we can battle as one again." Runo explained.

"Drago!" The first Hydranoid head hollered.

"I want." The second Hydranoid head said.

"A battle." The third Hydranoid head said.

"With you." The final Hydranoid head said.

"At full power!" All four Hydranoid heads hollered.

Drago smirked.

"Likewise! I want to see your new force for myself!" Drago hollered.

Dan and Alice noticed their partners' conversation.

"Whoa, whoa. What's going on?" Dan asked.

"Apparently, Hydranoid is challenging to a battle. Which I wanted to request personally when I saw him on the field." Drago replied.

"Then." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Taste." The second Hydranoid head said.

"My." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Fury!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"Dan, I'm ready to thrown everything at him!" Drago hollered.

Dan and Alice seemed lost.

"It looks like their old rivalry has returned." Alice explained.

"What do you say, Alice-san?" Dan asked.

"Should we give the audience what they want?" Dan asked.

"Want to have a friendly match?" Dan asked.

"I'm sure up for it, Dan-kun." Alice replied.

Dan and Alice smiled at each other.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	6. Chapter 5: The Top Two!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fifth chapter of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Ultimate Battle! Upon the request of both Drago and Hydranoid, Dan and Alice undergo a friendly match with each other. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Top Two!

* * *

Dan and Alice were seen on top of the Marukura's rooftop.

"Are you sure that you and Alice-san will be okay, Dan-san?" Marucho asked.

"Don't worry, Marucho. We're perfectly fine." Dan replied.

"Don't you dare go overboard, Dan! Take it easy on Alice-san!" Runo hollered.

"Of course I won't." Dan said.

"Prepare." The first Hydranoid head said.

"To." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Lose." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Big time, Drago!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"I will clobber you like the beast that you are, Hydranoid!" Drago hollered.

Dan and Alice had a sweat on their faces.

"They're at it again." Dan said.

"Hey, best of luck to you, Dan-kun." Alice said.

"Yeah. Same to you, Alice-san." Dan said.

"I just realized something…" Dan said.

"What, Dan-kun?" Alice asked.

"This is actually the first time that I'm facing you as you, Alice-san. You know, without being as Masquerade." Dan replied.

"Yes. You're right. This is my first time facing you as just me too." Alice explained.

"I just want to clarify on Runo's behalf; I will go easy on you, Alice-san." Dan said.

"That's good. Because, I won't go easy on you, Dan-kun." Alice said.

"Y-you won't?" Dan asked.

"I _AM_ the second top brawler in the entire world, Dan-kun. I do have my reputation after all." Alice replied, smiling.

Dan scratched his head a bit.

"Shall we start?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! Let's rock it!" Dan replied.

* * *

Dan and Alice took out their field cards.

- Field open! – Dan and Alice hollered in unison.

Everything began to freeze in an instant.

Dan and Alice have entered the battlefield.

* * *

- Gate Card set! – Dan and Alice hollered in unison.

Dan and Alice launched their gate cards into the field.

"Dan, let's show both Hydranoid and Alice how much **RAW **power that we have!" Drago hollered.

"Yeah! I get where you're coming at, Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Time to use Alice-san's Baku Charger at full strength!" Dan hollered.

Dan began to clutch Drago within his fist.

Then, Dan sets Drago on his Baku Charger.

Dan began to slipped a bit.

Alice was smiling at Dan's mistake.

"Sorry. Lost focus." Dan said.

Once again, Dan set Drago on his Baku Charger.

Enormous aura flowed around Drago along with Dan.

- Bakugan shoot! – Dan hollered, throwing Drago.

Drago was sent flying in the field.

- Baku Sky Raider Jump! – Dan hollered.

Drago went from ball form to his natural state.

- Go, Nova Fusion Dragonoid! – Dan hollered.

Drago roared majestically.

Alice checked Drago's status on her new Baku-pod 2.0.

"Drago has 1200 G power. That's more or less of the power you currently have." Alice explained.

"Then." The first Hydranoid head said.

"I." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Have." The third Hydranoid head said.

"The further advantage!" The final Hydranoid head hollered.

"Let's kicked some tail, Alice!" All four heads of Hydranoid hollered in unison.

Alice nodded her head.

"Yes. Let's do everything to give it our all, partner!" Alice said.

Alice clutched Hydranoid within her fist.

Then, she set Hydranoid in her Baku Charger.

Enormous aura flowed around Hydranoid along with Alice.

- Bakugan shoot! – Alice hollered, throwing Hydranoid.

Hydranoid was sent flying into the field.

Alice raised her hand in a very confident manner.

- Pop out! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid went from ball form to his natural state.

- Surface, Darken Omega Hydranoid! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid roared with all of his might.

* * *

"Alright, Drago! Let's bring out our masterpiece!" Dan hollered.

"Right!" Drago hollered.

"This could be a little tacky than I thought. Knowing Dan-kun, he'll probably have Drago rise with great power. I have to plan an amazing strategy to even the odds a bit." Alice thought.

"Alice." The first Hydranoid head said.

"What." The second Hydranoid head said.

"Are." The third Hydranoid head said.

"You are planning to do?" The final Hydranoid head asked.

"Trust me, Hydranoid." Alice replied.

Hydranoid nodded his heads.

"Show me your guts, Dan-kun!" Alice hollered.

Dan ejected the slider as he put an ability card inside of the quantum plate.

- Ability Activated! – Dan hollered.

- Dragon Astral! – Dan hollered.

500 G power was added to Drago's status as he unleashed a furious attack on Hydranoid.

"Dodge!" Alice hollered.

Hydranoid immediately followed Alice's command.

"What?!" Drago asked, in a shocking manner.

Hydranoid snickered.

Alice ejected the slider as she put an ability card inside of the quantum plate.

- Ability Activated! – Alice hollered.

- Darkness Shower! – Alice hollered.

Hydranoid spun himself around as he became a beacon of light and strike upon Drago's presence.

Drago gained a lot of damage.

"Alice-san, that was awesome. We did not see that one coming." Dan explained.

"I'm glad you saw it first-hand, Dan-kun." Alice said.

"Then, try this one for size!" Dan hollered.

Dan once again ejected the slider as he put another ability card inside of the quantum plate.

"Let's go, Drago!" Dan hollered.

- Ability Activated! – Dan hollered.

- Dragon Thrasher! – Dan shouted.

Drago used his infinite strength to charge at Hydranoid.

Alice could sense what Drago and Dan are trying to do.

"Dan-kun is having Drago flipping the tides on Hydranoid." Alice thought.

"Well, I'll just to do the flipping one step ahead." Alice thought.

"Hydranoid!" Alice hollered.

Hydranoid leaped forward.

"Whoa! Hydranoid is so awesome in every way!" Dan hollered.

"But, I'm better!" Drago hollered.

"Dan-kun, I hope that you are enjoying this." Alice said.

"Sure am!" Dan hollered.

"Well, unfortunately, it's time to close down the curtains." Alice explained.

Alice once again ejected the slider as she put another ability card inside of the quantum plate.

- Ability Activated! – Alice hollered.

- Tyrant Blazer! – Alice shouted.

Infinite G power was added to Hydranoid's status.

Hydranoid breathed out a heavy darkness storm at Drago.

Drago was thrown to the ground.

"Drago!" Dan hollered.

"Game." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Set." The second Hydranoid head said.

"And." The third Hydranoid head said.

"Match, Drago!" All four Hydranoid heads hollered in unison.

"Next time, you won't be lucky, Hydranoid." Drago said.

Drago went back to ball form as he left the field.

Dan caught him with ease.

"Didn't see that coming, right, Drago?" Dan asked.

"I got to admit, Hydranoid was pretty cool." Drago replied.

"You." The first Hydranoid head said.

"Got." The second Hydranoid head continued.

"That." The third Hydranoid head continued.

"Right." The final Hydranoid head finished.

Hydranoid then went back to ball form as he returned back to Alice's palm.

"Looks like we take the cake for the win." Alice explained.

"I had a lot of fun, Alice-san." Dan said.

"I did too, Dan-kun." Alice said.

"That's why you're the second top brawler in the entire world." Dan said.

Alice smiled in agreement.

Dan and Alice laughed with each other.

* * *

After Alice emerged the victor, she and Dan returned back to their world.

Dan and Alice headed back downstairs, where their friends are waiting.

"_Darling_!" Julie hollered.

Julie began to hug Dan.

"So? Who won?" Runo asked.

"It turns out…" Dan replied.

"I became the victor." Alice replied.

Runo hugged Alice with glee.

"I'm so happy for you, Alice-san!" Runo hollered.

"Guess that Dan was too much of a wimp to actually win, huh?" Runo asked.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Dan hollered.

"How was Hydranoid's power?" Shun asked.

"Overwhelming." Drago replied.

"But, at least you give it your all, Aniki." Jake explained.

"Sure did." Dan said.

"He's happy about it too!" Julie hollered.

"I'm just glad that both Dan-san and Alice-san are alright." Marucho explained.

* * *

Then, a girl appeared.

"Excuse me, but are you the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" The girl asked.

"The one and only!" Dan replied.

"Um, who are you by any chance?" Alice asked.

"My name is Akai Solaris." The girl replied, introducing herself to the brawlers.

"I need your help, Battle Brawlers." Akai explained.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
